Helping Out
by SWRK87
Summary: Donatello helps out his brother with a...problem. How will both turtles react? Contains tcest and is rated M for a reason. This is part one of a series I'm working on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Helping out

**This is my first fanfiction in..15 years, I believe? Please be gentle. This story is rated NC-17 for tcest, masturbation, dirty talk and general pervyness! You are warned!**

It was dark and quiet in the sewer. Exactly how Donatello liked it. It was at this time, when everyone was asleep, peacefully slumbering, that Don could get his best work done. No one would come running into the lab begging him to fix something. No one was bothering him about coming to eat dinner. It was the one time of day that Don could truly be at peace and work on his many projects with no interruptions…

_Bang! _

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Or so he thought. Don let out a heavy sigh and reclined in his computer chair, putting his tools on the table heavily. His eyes slowly turned towards the left wall of his room. The banging was coming from Raphael's room. Don closed his eyes and prayed that it was a small burst of energy from Raphel and nothing more. Don held his breath…and waited…

_BANG BANG BANG!_

It was louder this time. Don could almost feel the anger radiating from behind the wall that connected their rooms. With an exasperated sigh, Don swiveled his chair around and stalked out of his lab.

As Don reached Raph's room, he slowly turned the knob, not bothering to knock first. It was the middle of the night and Don was pissed about being disturbed. Upon entering the room, Don noticed that the banging that he had heard was mostly like the large punching bag that was flush with the wall that the banging was heard from. It was the mostly likely culprit seeing as Raph was still going to town on it and the banging could still be heard on the wall. Raph's back was to Don. He didn't even notice that his brother had come in.

Raphael was naked, which was not a surprise to Don. They were mostly naked all the time, save for their protective pads and bandanas. Raph had worked up a sweat from his ministrations, his body a glistening sheen of pure muscle. Don had always admired his dedication to his training. Leo always seemed to think Raph didn't care, but Don could tell that he had his own kind of love for their craft.

Raph grunted and groaned, breathing heavily as he pummeled the bag in front of him. Don eased his way forward, not wanting to disturb Raph while he was in the zone…and also in case he didn't realize it was him and punched him in surprise. As Don tiptoed closer, however, he realized that Raph was saying something, low and under his breath.

"Just go away…go away…why the FUCK won't you go away!" he repeated over and over, like a mantra. Once Don had gotten within arm's length of his hot head brother, he quietly spoke so not to spook him.

"Raph?"

Don noted the tension that seized his brother's entire body. Raph's head shot up, but he didn't turn to face Don.

"Donnie..what the fuck are ya doin in here?", he growled out softly, only turning his head slightly to show that he acknowledged his presence.

"Oh, I don't know Raph, maybe the banging on the wall in the middle of the night has something to do with it ?", Don fussed, a little peeved that Raph had cursed at him.

"Oh..sorry. I'll stop", Raph said quietly, the tension never easing from his body. Don narrowed his eyes at Raph's back, wondering why he wasn't turning around to face him.

"Hey, the least you can do is face me while I'm talking to you", Don scoffed and grabbed Raph's shoulder, pulling to turn him to face him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!", Raph roared, violently shrugging Don's hand off his shoulder and pulling the bag towards his body, hugging it tightly. Don was shocked at the outburst. He pulled his hand back quickly and hugged it to himself, mouth hanging open slightly. Don circled Raph to hug the other side of the bag, resting his head against the side to look at Raph. Don could only see the side of Raph's face, but could see that he was distressed. His eyes were clenched shut and he was hanging on to the bag for what seemed to be dear life.

"Raphael, what's wrong?" Don coaxed. When he didn't get a response, he pushed the bag forward slightly to rock Raph, getting his attention. Raph groaned in response.

"I can't talk about it."

"Why not?"

"…it's too embarrassin…" Raph trailed off, his voice muffled by the bag.

The omission stung Don. Raph had always come to Don for support. The genius liked to think that he was the closest to Raph on an emotional level. So why wouldn't he come to him now?

"You've always come to me Raph. No matter how embarrassing or stupid you felt your issues were. You know I never judge", Don whispered, reaching around the bag to place his hand gently on Raph's head. As Don rubbed his thumb across the expanse of Raph's forehead, he felt the wrinkles of tension ease and heard Raph's hum of approval. Raphael opened his emerald green eyes and looked into chocolate browns. Don could see the fear in them for only a second, before it was covered with his usual heat.

"If I tell ya, ya can't tell anybody. I swear to Christ, Donnie, so help me…"

"Of course I won't tell anyone! You know that Raph!"

Raphael sighed in resignation and mumbled under his breath something unintelligible.

"What Raph?" Don questioned.

"I can't get ma boner to go away", Raph said louder, pressing his face into the bag again roughly.

Silence echoed between them.

"How long have you had the erection?", Don asked, putting on his best doctor voice. Inside, however, Don was a nervous wreck. Don didn't expect this. Cuts, bruises, cracked shells, and other manners of injuries were his thing, but this? Don was at a loss.

"About 3-4 hours."

"Raphael! Why in God's name did you not come to me before now?" Don chided, now worried about the medical ramifications of not being treated in an appropriate amount of time.

"Oh hell, Don! I don't know! Maybe because it's a little embarrassing to go to your brother and say 'Hey bro, got a lil problem. It seems that my dick won't go down!'" Raph spit out hatefully, finally moving the bag away from him to show Don his little…big… problem.

Don slowly let his eyes trail down his brother's plastron to settle on his brother's penis. Don was…impressed. Raph's cock was shorter than his own, but extremely thick. It was dark green that matched his skin, but with a red hue along the length. That is, until it reached the head. The head looked like a large, violet mushroom cap. 'Mine looks similar, yet vastly different' Don mused.

Don brought his eyes up to Raph, noticing that he had his eyes closed in embarrassment, hands clenched at his sides.

"Have you tried bringing yourself to orgasm?", Don asked.

"Of course, genius! I've been trying that for the past 2 hours!", Raph said through clenched teeth, finally opening his eyes. Raph could almost see the wheels turning in Don's brain, seeking an appropriate answer.

"Do you think you need a different type of stimulation?", Don asked.

Raph stared at his brother in confusion. Different type of stimulation? What the hell did he mean by that?

"Like…what?", Raph asked slowly, not knowing if he would like his brother's answer.

Don smiled gently at his brother and walked over to Raph's bed, the gears in his mind turning faster and faster with the facts he had just received.

Don had a secret. A secret he had never told anyone. Don thought it was only fair to share with his brother who was having issues of his own in the "getting off" department. Don slid up to the wall at the head of the bed and patted beside him for Raph to sit with him. Raph slowly walked to the bed, hands covering his front to protect his turtlehood. Raph sat against the wall with Don, grabbing a pillow to cover himself, making sure not to touch his genius brother in anyway. After he was settled, Don started to speak.

"I think it's only fair that I share something with you, since you shared your issue with me." Don started, turning his head to look at his brother. Raph just stared at the pillow.

"I had the same problem as you before. It took me a while to figure out what would help and maybe this would help you" Don said quietly, starting to feel a little embarrassed. However, Don wouldn't let his brother see. He remembered what it felt like, not being able to get release. He didn't want his brother going through the same thing.

Raph's head was spinning. Donnie had the same issue? He had never even thought Donnie would do anything that… 'vulgar'. The way he saw it, Donnie was too good for that, too pure. However, the thought of Donnie, Perfect Donnie, touching himself was…

_Don't think it._

Raph shook his head, trying to banish the thought from his mind.

"What did you do?" Raph asked hoarsely, throat dry from his heavy breathing.

"Research, of course. I found many different options to test out and found them to all be quite…pleasurable", Don stated, smiling at the memory.

"Well do you mind hurrying this along? I need this gone", Raph stated, guestering towards his problem area.

Don chuckled lightly and grabbed the pillow that Raph had in his lap and threw it towards the side of the bed.

"Lay down perpendicular to me" Don said, moving his long legs up to sit criss cross, giving Raph more room.

Raph slowly crawled to almost the end of the bed, laying on his back with his head to Don's right. Raph turned his head to Don for the next instruction and sputtered.

Don had his eyes closed and was running a hand over the slit that housed his arousal while the other was running a finger up and down the center line of his plastron.

"D-Donnie? What are ya…?"

"How do you expect me to teach you when I'm not hard myself?" Don simply stated, his breathing slightly more erratic.

Raph watched in fascination as Donnie dipped his finger inside the slit ever so gently. Raph could tell he was stroking his tip, trying to get himself to come out and play. Don's other hand slid up his chest and neck, up to his mouth to…

Raph gasped, a shocked moan bubbled up from his chest followed by a long, whining chur.

Don was sucking on his finger. Raph would never have thought something like that would turn him on, but watching it now…it now became a memory that would forever be seared into his mind. Raph watched in fascination as Don mewled around his finger, licking and sucking, lightly biting the end of it. Don sighed in relieve as his cock finally release itself from its housing, giving it a few hard strokes to let it reach full length.

Raph let out a shuddering breath as he gazed at his brother's cock, it was thinner, but much longer than his own. The head was larger and had a red hue at the end. For some reason, staring at his brother's cock lit a fire in his stomach like nothing else had.

Don would never tell his brother that one of his kinks was controlling sexual situations. Not that he had ever BEEN in a sexual situation, mind you, but he had watched people in videos do this. The thought of being in control of a sexual situation, of being in control of his hot headed brother's ecstasy was…_delicious._

Don tried to push the fact that he found his brother sexually attractive back in the far corners of his mind. He would ponder this later. Right now, he needed to help his brother.

"Now, I'm going to guide you through some different things I have learned. Once you find something stimulating enough that you can ejaculate, we will stick with that."

Raph nodded his head quickly, his head spinning as he continued to watch his brother pull at his own cock.

"Ok. First, there is the twisting motion. This is where you stroke yourself up and down, but twist left or right when you stroke up towards the head."

Don demonstrated this task, eyes becoming hooded slightly, never letting them waver from Raph's.

Raph began to stroke himself, but has he stroked up twisted his hand to twist at the head. Raph groaned and looked up at Don for approval. Don nodded for him to continue. Raph continued to stroke himself, letting out strangled groans as he locked eyes with Don. Their motions began to speed up, rocking their hips into their hands, still gazing into each other's eyes.

Don could tell Raph was closer, but still not there yet. Don decided to take a risk and add something different to the mix.

"Do you ever imagine fucking someone, Raph?", Don moaned out, letting his free hand roam over his thighs, gripping them tightly every so often.

Raph gasped at Don's dirty talk. Never in a million years would he have thought those words would ever come out of THAT mouth. That mouth…that olive green mouth with the gapped smile…Raph moaned and squeezed his cock hard, feeling it pulse in his grip.

"I know you do. Just because we are mutants doesn't mean we can't give into the animal side of ourselves. That need to mate, the need to cum into a warm, willing body, spreading our seed to continue our species?"

Don stopped to groan as a spurt of pre cum leaked from his cock, pumping it even faster. Raph was enthralled with the whole spectacle. Don's dirty talk, Don pumping his cock so that the head peeked out through his hands every few strokes, the beautiful noises coming from him…

_Jesus Christ._

"Sometimes it's not even to mate. Sometimes you just want to take someone and fuck them into oblivion, pound them into a bed, against a wall, take them from behind as they gasp your name, letting their body squeeze your cock so tight you feel your mind go blank from the pleasure."

Raph's churs and whines were high pitched, egging Don on. Raph didn't know if he had ever been this turned on in his short life. Raph was close…so close…

"One more sentence Donnie! One more phrase! Please! For the love of God!", Raph grunted out, letting his guard down. Don could see the raw emotion there, the need, the lust, the trust in him. Don had to grip the base of his cock to keep from blowing his load before his needy brother.

Raph saw the gleam in Don's eyes. It was a look he'd never seen Don have. It was a strange look, one that he could only describe as…raw power. Don was getting off on this, the fact that he was completely controlling the situation. Raph also realized that…he didn't mind it. He enjoyed giving up the control for once in his life. Raph was always felt the need to control his emotions, lest he do something rash or hurtful.

But now, in the gaze of his brother, he let himself go. He let himself free. And for the first time in his life, he knew the consequences would be ok. Because he was safe here with Don…

"I want you to cum Raphael! I wanted you to come all over yourself. I want you to watch as I do the same and know that I brought you there, I was able to get you off when nothing else could! Do it! NOW!", Don hissed through his teeth, teetering on the edge of ecstasy.

"Thank you! DONNIE!", Raph groaned out, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as his body rocked in pleasure, finally free falling into the white hot abyss of mind numbing pleasure.

Watching Raph free fall into ecstasy, bucking his hips against his hands as his mouth opened in a silent scream after his gratitude was voiced, and watching spurt after spurt of hot cum splash against his brother's front and face, became too much for Don.

Don threw himself up onto his knees bending over Raph's body as he came onto Raph, his mind going blank in pleasure. Spurt after spurt mingled with Raph's cum, one spurt reaching Raph's cheek.

Both turtles stared into each other's eyes as their bodies slowly spiraled back down from their bliss. Don was worried that he had forced too much on his brother too quickly. Raph just stared up at Don with trust shining in his eyes and smiled.

Don let out the breath he had been holding and slowly licked the cum from both of them from his brother's cheek. Raph moaned softly and shut his eyes, finally feeling the fatigue of the day settling upon him.

As Donatello settled his body beside his brother's, laying his head on his chest and Raphael wrapped his arms around his brother tightly, both knew that this maybe their first sexual encounter with each other, but it defininately would not be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovelies! I first off would like to thank everyone that has liked the first chapter of Helping Out. I was blown away! It did take me a minute to get the second chapter out, but fear not! It is here. This is a request that honorsexual-leonardo on tumblr gave and I thank them for that. It made me take the story in a whole new and exciting direction. And by exciting I mean smut filled and kinky! So read on and enjoy!

Warnings: some non-con, hand jobs, dirty talk

Mikey stood in the frame of the door leading into the training area, his long muscular leg lifted to rest his foot in the frame. Only his head was turned is Leo's direction as he watched his brother's form.

Michelangelo stared in fascination and disgust as his brother ran through his katas…again. Mikey understood at his brother was dedicated to their craft, but the fact that Leo had been running through the same set of exercises for 6 hours straight was ridiculous.

Mikey realized that his control freak brother didn't even notice him standing there. In irritation, Mikey huffed loudly and stalked into the large area. Mikey didn't stop until he was standing directly behind his brother, crossing his arms tightly on his chest. Mikey raised an eyebrow and waited for his brother to acknowledge him. Leo's head was bowed, eyes closed, and fingers steepled in front of his chest, soft puffs of controlled breath coming from his open lips.

"Dude!", Mikey finally shouted, exasperated. Leo didn't even flinch as he responded.

"What can I help you with Mikey?", Leo asked evenly, slowly moving into the next position.

Mikey anger was seething just below the surface. Stalking to the front of his blue clad brother, Mikey bent down to look him the face.

"Did you seriously go into my room and alphabetize my entire collection of Silver Sentry comics?", Mikey asked dangerously.

It was then that Leo opened his eyes to lock with his taller brother. Leo cocked his head to the side. 'When did Mikey get so much taller than me?' he questioned himself. However, he shook that thought away and went back to the topic at hand.

"Mikey, as dirty as your room is, I'm surprised you could even tell I had been in there. The comics were strewn all over the room. I did you a favor by making them neater so you could find them properly", Leo gently answered, like the answer was obvious.

Mikey raised himself to full height as his answer was received; staring down at his older brother was surprise and rage.

"Oh, really? Leo, I had them arraigned the way I WANTED. I had them stack together in topic order. One stack was for plots where Silver Sentry saves the girl, a stack for when Silver Sentry almost died, and a stack for when Silver Sentry meets other superheroes that fight crime! You feel like you have to control EVERYTHING! I can't even escape it when I'm in my own room!", Mikey shouted, hands waving wildly to try and push his point home.

Leo sighed, exasperated, and stood stiffly, forgetting his katas from a moment ago.

"I do not feel the need to control everything. I was merely putting things in its proper order. You should be happy that I tried to make your reading activities less strenuous on you" Leo said mockingly, eyes rolling as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Mikey blanched at this rebuttal. 'This mother fucker thinks he's right! He thinks what he did was a good thing!' Mikey thought before offering up the next topic of debate.

"What about when you put all my dvds in with my video game collection? I couldn't find them for days!"

"All media should be put together in order of most used to less used to save time."

"What about when you went through all my clothes to put them into order of 'season'?

"It saves you time to know what clothes are most appropriately worn during what time of year!"

"If I want to wear a sweatshirt in the summer, I will damn well wear a sweatshirt in the summer!", Mikey answered hotly, jabbing his finger into Leo's chest, trying to drive his point home.

"That's silly, Michelangelo! It's not practical or the proper way to do things", Leo spat back. Leo sighed in frustration, turning to leave the dojo, feeling that the argument was at its end. That is, until he felt a hand wrap around his right wrist, twisting it so he was turned back to face his younger brother. The taller, orange clad brother pulled Leo's wrist arms length above his head, so high that Leo had to stand on his tiptoes in order to find any balance. Leo kept his face neutral, seemingly uninterested, but inside…he was confused. Mikey was always the funny, loving brother that could lift anyone's spirits. This side of Mikey, however, was unknown dangerous territory. Leo had to conclude this argument. Quickly.

"Mikey, look, if you're that upset about the comics…"

"It's not about the fucking comics, Leo!", Mikey gritted out through his teeth. In the dim lights of the dojo, Mikey's face was hidden mostly by shadows. The part Leo could see, however, was his mouth. The glint of his white teeth, the way his lips parted to reveal a slip of tongue. Mikey was panting, shaking with what Leo thought to be rage.

"Ok. Then what is it, Michelangelo?" Leo inquired softly, trying to keep his mannerisms and voice as passive as possible.

Mikey didn't answer. Instead, he swung his and Leo's body around so that Leo was face down on the mat while Mikey was sitting on his brother's shell. As Leo recovered from the shock, Mikey wrapped his nunchucks around his older brother's hands, effectively binding the blue clad turtle's hands around his back.

Leo blinked slowly, collecting himself. He wiggled his fingers and felt the chain length of the nunchucks. Leo grunted and tried to buck Mikey off his back, to no avail.

"Mikey! What are you…?!", Leo started, but was cut off when one of Mikey's wristbands was shoved into his mouth.

Effectively bound and gagged, Michelangelo leaned back to admire his handiwork. Mikey knew that everyone always saw him at the "baby" of the family, but he had hit a growth spurt lately, physically, mentally…and sexually. Mikey was not a child anymore. The more he explored his sexuality, the more he found that plain vanilla sex was just…not enough. No one in the family seemed to notice, especially Leonardo. Leonardo had been treating him like he was still a child, someone who didn't have adult feelings, thoughts, and…wants.

It infuriated Mikey. However he had a plan now. A plan to show their leader his strength, his maturity. He also was finally going to get his cool, controlled leader to finally accept submission and pleasure.

Leo felt his orange clad brother slowly stroke his shell from top to bottom slowly, humming in approval. Leo struggled, not wanting to give into this submissive role he had been put into. He was the LEADER. Leaders do not give into submissive roles. They stayed calm, focused, and never give in. However, laying there under his not so little brother, feeling the gentle fingertips stroking his shell, he could see how a lesser being could give into such a role so willingly.

Mikey moved down to sit on the back his brother's thighs, feeling Leo struggle and buck underneath him. Mikey churred low in his throat, the uselessness in his brother's struggle beginning to cause his plastron to bulge slightly, hiding his hardening member. THIS had been what Mikey had needed. This was ecstasy, having the power and control over the brother that had commanded him for so many years. Now, Mikey was going to do what he had wanted to do for so long.

And that was play with his big brother.

Without warning, Mikey jerked off his orange mask and tied it around the mouth of his brother, effectively keeping the wrist band inside. It was then that Mikey gripped the leader's shell and pulled him up onto his knees as Mikey pressed his plastron flush with his brother's shell. Mike leaned forward and whispered softly into his brother's ear slit.

"Oh my, big brother, if only you could see yourself right now. If I were not such a sweet and caring brother, I would fuck you here and now."

Leo struggled violently in Mikey's arms at the word "fuck you". Mikey could hear Leo gasping behind his gag, trying to call out. It made Mikey's cock even harder.

"Relax, big bro! That won't be happening tonight. No, I'm just going to give you a taste of the things I have learned. By the time I'm done with your…training… you'll be begging me to fuck that tight ass of yours."

With that statement, Mikey glided a finger gently in between Leo's buttocks and stroked his entrance. It only lasted for a second, but Mikey could feel the violent shiver that ran through Leo's body as he stroked.

Leo was humiliated. He could feel the tears start to form in the corner of his eyes as he squeezed them shut, trying to block out the degradation that was being done to his body. What caused Leo to feel even more self- loathing was the fact that his cock was starting to bulge from his plastron. Never had he felt more disgraced, but secretly, deep down, he felt a spark of something he didn't understand. Something akin to…freedom? The freedom in knowing that he wasn't and couldn't be in control was more terrifying and liberating than he dare mediate on.

Without giving Leo any more time to think about his situation, Mikey reached up under his brother's shell and wrapped his hand around Leo's sensitive tail. Unlike the rest of the brothers, Leo kept his tail in his shell 24/7. Another example of his controlling behavior. Mikey knew that the leader's tail was extremely sensitive. Mikey's grip on his brother's tail tightened, his thumb pressing into the soft, sensitive underside as he stroked.

Leo's hips bucked forward, trying to get away from the offending hand. Still, Mikey kept his firm grip on the leader and did not let up on the strokes.

Leo began to realize that his body was now responding to the rough grip of his brother. The leader began to move his hips back and forth was the motions of his brother. Leo eyes filled with tears of humiliation. How could he LIKE this?! How could he like being in such a position, so submissive, and with his own BROTHER?

Mikey glanced over his brother's shoulder to see the head leader's cock peeking out through the slit in his plastron. Mikey chuckled lowly and whispered to his big brother,

"I see someone is happy about their predicament. Now, if you continue to be a good boy, I'll help you out. If you're bad…well, I guess that will be a surprise."

As Mikey tried to slide his hand over his brother's slit, Leo brutally threw his head back, crashing into the chin of the orange clad brother. Mikey grunted in pain, but kept his strong hold on the leader. Mikey slammed Leo's head into the ground, keeping his hand over his brother's neck to keep him pinned. Mikey grinned and chuckled.

"How did I know you wouldn't be THAT easy? That's ok, though. It makes me even more fucking turned on", Mikey groaned as he finally released his throbbing length from its slit.

Leo moaned as he felt Mikey's thick length press itself between his crack, stroking between his cheeks. Leo felt himself drop down. Leo groaned and ground his face into the mat, his face furiously heating. He could hear Mikey churring behind him, running his fingers up his brother's thighs and around to cup his cock. Leo thrust forward into his younger brother's hand involuntarily. Leo had never had anyone touch him so intimately and now that he felt how good it felt, he didn't know if he could hold back.

Mikey's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he wanted the erotic scene below him. He watched as his cock slid back and forth between his brother's cheeks, the thick bulbous head peaking out with each glide. Mikey timed his thrusts with the hand stroking his brother. With this type of stimulation, Mikey knew he wouldn't last long. After only having himself to rely on for sexual gratification, this warm, chiseled body underneath him was almost too much.

Leo whined and sobbed underneath his brother, the stimulation of feeling his brother's length stroke his entrance making his cock throb with want. Leo could hear Mikey giving him words of encouragement above him, his strokes and thrusts becoming faster and harder. Leo listened to the churs and moans coming from his brother. Leo could almost picture Mikey's face, alight with ecstasy, and it felt good to know that he could cause his brother so much pleasure.

It was then that the duo heard voices in the living room. Both heads shot up as they saw that the dojo door was still open. The pair could see the faint blue of the tv light up the doorway.

Donatello and Raphael were laughing as they watched tv together, their backs visible from the doorway.

If Mikey didn't thought he couldn't get any harder, he was wrong. The thought of his older brothers catching him with their fearless leader, bent over and panting for release, was just too erotic to ignore.

Leo's breathing became rapid as he felt his brother start to stroke his length and thrust against his ass again. What was he doing?! They would be caught! Their brother's would never look at him the same way again. It was then that Mikey bent over his leader, pressing himself against his shell as he whispered in his ear.

"What do you think would happen if they saw you like this, Leo? What would they say if they could see you now, bent over as I stroke your cock and thrust against you. If they saw your heated face and could hear that wonton way you groan and grunt like an animal in heat?"

Mikey paused.

"Or maybe you want them to see you like this? Maybe you want them to see what a good little submissive our fearless leader could be. Maybe you would even want them to join us. One in your mouth as you suck him dry and the other's underneath you as your cocks rub against each other…" Mikey trailed off, getting lost in his own little fantasy, mercilessly gripping the leader's cock as he stroked him into obilivion.

Leo's eyes rolled back into his head as he thought of his brother's joining their fun, a chur rumbling up from his chest as he felt his orgasm approaching. The feel of Mikey's hand, the feel of the length sliding against his entrance, the thought of the possibility of his brother's finding them in this position. Leo screamed out from behind his gag as his orgasm hit him like a freight train, feeling his seed spend itself on his brother's hand and run down his thighs.

Mikey heard his brother's scream behind the gag. It only came out as a muffle but it was still the hottest thing Mikey had ever heard in his short life. Together with the feel of Leo's body tensing underneath him and the wet spurts of come dripping over his hand, it became too much for the youngest turtle. Before he could cry out, Mikey bit down on the juncture of Leo's neck, muffling his own cry of release.

Leo's orgasm raged on as he felt his brother bite down. Never in his life had he ever felt such exquisite ecstasy.

Their orgasms seemed to go on forever. When they plummeted down from their high, they both fell to their sides, Mikey spooned against Leo. As their bodies shook with the aftermath of their orgasms, Mikey released Leo's hands from his nunchucks with trembling fingers. With those same fingers, the untied Leo's gag and pulled the wrist band out with a loud slurp from Leo.

As their breathing began to regulate, Mikey noticed a tremble in Leo's shoulders. Mikey froze. Did he go to far? Did he push his big brother to the point of crying?

"Hey…Leo…look at me."

When Leo didn't reply, Mikey gently placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and turned him so Leo was on his back.

Mikey's mouth dropped open from shock as he took in his brother's features.

He brother was laying there, crying, but also smiling. The look in his eyes were so different from what Mike was use to. He looked…content. Like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

Leo and Mikey locked eyes. Leo let out a small chuckle and pulled his brother down on top of him. Leo churred and nuzzled Mikey's neck, leaving small kisses along his neck and jawline.

Mikey chuckled with his brother and his brother showered him with affection, Mikey stroked his brother's face lovingly, moving to stare into his brother's eyes. It was then that the pair shared their first kiss, full of passion and promises of things to come.

Leo could feel himself dozing as Mikey and he laid together. The overwhelming feelings that his mind and body had been through had exhausted him. It was then that Leo felt his baby brother lift him into his arms and carry him out of the dojo. Leo was too tired to even protest as they walked through the living room towards their bedrooms.

"Leo?"

"What's wrong with fearless?"

The genius and hotheaded turtles looked on in shock as the youngest of their clan carried their limp leader towards his bedroom. Mikey smiled to himself and spoke to his brothers without looking back.

"Don't worry, guys. Leo's just exhausted. I'm just…helping out."


End file.
